Coming To Pass
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Albion's greatest need has come to pass, the battle has begun anew, it is time for Magic to rekindle, order to be restored. Rise King Arthur Pendragon, the balance has need of the Once and Furture King. Defend, Protect, Restore. Rise Knights; Percival the Strong, Elyan the Brave, Leon the Honorable, Gwaine the True-Hearted, Lancelot the Noble. Rise, and fight for you're people.
1. Chapter 1

_'Albion's greatest need has come to pass, the battle has begun anew, it is time for Magic to rekindle, order to be restored. Rise King Arthur Pendragon, the balance has need of the Once and Furture King. Defend, Protect, Restore. Rise Knights; Percival the Strong, Elyan the Brave, Leon the Honorable, Gwaine the True-Hearted, Lancelot the Noble. Rise, and fight for you're people, rise.'_

* * *

"Mark, are you alright?"

The raven haired eleven year old shook his head, the voice fading from his ears just as quick as it had sounded, turning to look up at the older boy next to him. A fellow Gryffindor, perhaps two years above, was looking down at him in concern. Rubbing his green eyes, trying to slow his racing heart at the meaning of that cryptic message from within the unseen force that was Magic itself, he nodded to the older boy a moment later, "Yes, I'm alright, just a bit under the weather is all."

His older companion nodded, passing him the bowl of stew upon motioning, and he scooped a spoon full onto his plate. Eleven years old, stuck in this body for the passed decade and a half, that was going to be the last time he ever experimented with magic and potions he didn't quite understand (oh a certain someone had had a great laugh at his expense-they were currantly not talking now-and who was he kidding he wasn't going to stop his experiments) lest he get stuck as something worse then a child. An adult, in a child's body, there was a joke in there somewhere that he was having difficulty finding on his own.

Dark green eyes peered up at the staff table; the same people that had been there the last time he had been here. There was Pamona Sprout, a small plump sort of woman, head of Hufflepuff, and Herbology Professor at the currant present. Her graying curly hair bounced as she turned to discuss something in hushed tones with her friend to the left, Minerva McGonagall, a taller thinner woman, hair pulled back sharply in a neat bun, head of Gryffindor, and the eyes of an eagle when it came to detecting trouble (she'd almost exposed him on more the one occasion). To her left, Albus 'too many middle names' Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eating softly at a cup of pudding. Then there was Severus Snape, dark clothed, shoulder length hair sheilding his eyes from the classes, Head of Slytherin house, and Potions Master (he was no fan of his). Of course then there was Filius Flitwick, Professor of charms, head of Ravenclaw, and among the diverse magical creatures that taught and/or inhabited the school.

And next to him, glaring disdanefully at the half-goblin every so often, was the toad herself, Delores Jane Umbridge (he absolutely detested her). With her sickly sweet perfume, and obscene pink clothes, she was a terror to student and teacher alike.

The only thing that kept him from targeting her was that annoyingly prattish voice in his head that sounded so familiar, heartbreakingly so, daring him to try and do such a thing. It would not have been the first time he'd charmed someone with purpose, a few occasions brought an amused smile to his lips, but it had been a while since the last time.

"Mark!", he turned at the call, torn from his thoughts, his eyes widening in time with everyone elses as the doors to the Great Hall opened on their own accord, loud crashing, stone falling to stone, echoed from the entrance hall, but not a single soul entered the awaiting doors. Silence fell over the room, meals were left abandoned on plates, eyes focused primarily on the entrance hall before them. The teachers stood from their seats, hands reaching for their wands, ready to protect their students at all times.

And then _he_ walked in.

Red Cape billowing regally behind him, chain mail glinting and beaming in the evening cande light, an ornate sword hung at his hip. Pale skinned, blonde hair dripping wetly onto the floor, and golden crown upon his head, Mark felt his heart skip a beat.

Behind him came more, in the same sort of Uniform, in step with their king. He inhaled deeply, as the dust of the old stone out front fell from their shoulders. The one thing, out of many, that caught his eye was the golden stitched dragon on the backs of those capes. Whispering broke out among the students, and their visiters paid them no mind, the King their only focus. His familar blue eyes surveyed the crowds, as if looking for a familiar face, and their eyes met and locked.

Dumbledore smiled at the newcomers, eyes twinkling in that grandfatherly way they were known for, "Gentleman, welcome to Hogwarts, I am Headmaster Dumbledore, to who do we have the honor of hosting?"

The blonde man at the lead of the carvann halted, the knights behind following suit, his blue eyes blazing brightly at the elderly man before him, "Destiny has spoken, Sir Dumbledore, Albions greatest need has come, we have returned to aid in your battle against the false noble. I am High King Arthur Pendragon, King of all Albion.", he gestured to the warriors behind him, "My knights of the Round Table.", a smirk flit over his features as he turned, his knights looking just as confused at the action as the teachers had.

Blue eyes fell onto the familiar dark head, ducking between shoulders, trying to look as small as possible, "And you seem to know my Court Sorcerer, _Merlin_."

Thats when all hell broke lose.

Whispers started a new, students turning to peer at one another and their friends on their other side, _"Did he say Merlin?", "Surely we would have seen him!", "He's here! How long!", "Where is he! I don't see him!"_

King Arthur heaved an annoyed sigh and nodded towards two of his knights, Lancelot and Gwaine exchanged looks, smiling to one another, and nodded simultaniously to their king, breaking away from the pack they made and turned towards the table their dark haired friend was seated at. The other Gryffindors yelled when they grabbed their quiet first year, Mark Evans, up by his arms and carried him between them back to the dias. Falling in around, the knights blocked his escape, and green eyes twinkled up at the fair haired King.

"It's _warlock_ you prat!", nobody moved as the boy made his voice heard, heads spinning between the King of Legend and this young boy, "There is a difference, you know!"

The King laughed, a jolly sound, full belly'd, and he opened his arms for greeting, "I've missed you my friend.", the boy grinned, dashing forward quickly, and plowed himself into the older boys waist, arms curling around, and face burrowed into his stomach. The knights smiled at the reunion of the two sides of the same soul, their king and his warlock, they had waited ages to be reunited again. Mark pulled back, strong hands curled over his shoulders, blue eyes surveying him carefully, "Have you been messing with potions and magic you don't know, again, you idiot?", he looked him up and down for a moment, "You are _smaller_ than I'd thought you'd be."

"Excuse me, King Arthur, but I do believe you are mistaken.", McGonagall, though happy to see her normally so withdrawn lion being so free with this man, was most certainly confused. It was not everyday, afterall, that a King of Legend and his Knights barged in during evening meal and then claimed that an eleven year old boy who jumped at his own shadow could be the Great and Powerful Merlin, "That boy's name is Mark Evans. There is no way that he could be someone such as you suggest.", Merlin smiled at his 'head of house', grateful for her interruption (though Arthurs' look did dictate that their conversation about said potions was not done) he turned to greet his other friends. Leon smiled down at him, ruffling his hair fondly, Elyan pat his cheek in playful welcome, and Percival swung him up to sit on his shoulders which made him giggle excitedly. Arthur smiled at him over his shoulder, bowing his chin in respect for the Tutor, "Most excused Madam, _Mark Evans? Really Merlin? Honestly.,_ he is my brother in all but blood, the other half of my soul, I would recognize him anywhere."

"Enough of this nonsense, _honestly_ ," the woman in the pink eyesore of an ensemble set her fork down, cutting them off rudely, the boy on the tall knights shoulders ducked down again, fingers curling around Lancelot's collar from where he'd reached for him, "This boy is a horrible liar, this school is full of them, we shan't believe a word he says.", her beady eyes bore into the fabled Kings, "You are trespassing on private property, endangering the lives of our children, you shall be apprehended and questioned until the time you will be sent to Azkaban.", a superior smirk flit over her features, and had Arthur not been raised as he had, he would have snapped at her. Dumbledore exchanged a glance with the Professor next to him, McGonagall nodding at his silent inquiry, "Be that as it may, Professor McGonagall shall escort you to Madam Pomphrey for the evening you will spend the night in the Hospital Wing.", the blonde man bowed in thanks, nodding to his knights, following the elder woman as she led them away. They watched them march down the center aisle, Mark reaching from the tallest man's shoulders for the blonde King, and he took him into his arms, like an older brother does a younger brother.

Sir Nick flew to them, furious at the accusations and disrespect, "Albus, I am surprised at you, allowing her to show such disrecpect to our King and Emrys.", he gave the defence teacher a once over, "She would do to remember her manners and her place."

* * *

"Merlin", the boy looked up from his book, meeting the blue eyes of his long awaited friend, "Care to fill us in?", he bit his lip, shaking his head, he didn't want them to know all that had happened lest they get a tad overbearing with their anger.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the boy he considered to be a kid brother, reaching for the book his clutched in his hands, Merlin jumped back with it, bumping into Leon behind him, and the knight confiscated the novel with a quick movement, making the young warlock pout up at him.

"I was just... _experimenting_...and found that I couldn't reverse it. It's really not so bad though, I've always been short," he stopped to glare at the men as they laughed at him, "And I still have all my magic that I did before.", they absorbed the information and chuckled as the boy tried, and failed, to get his book back from Leon. Arthur shook his head at his young friend, raising a hand for the book, to which he was happily given much to the warlocks dismay. Of course it was a spell book, and he gave his younger friend a stern glance, setting the book next to him on the night table, "And, pray tell, my young friend, what did the Dragon have to say about this predicament?", he smirked when the warlock picked at the edge of Leon's sleeve, "He was being a jerk so we're not talking now."

"So in otherwords, he gave you a tongue lashing for being foolish enough to use magics you had never mastered, you got upset at him and got into an argument, and you didn't tell him you were coming here.", Gwaine and Elyan snorted when their friend nodded his head, a tad shyly, and peered up at the King like he'd been caught stealing sweets from the kitchens (again).

"Have you looked over his hand?", they turned at the familiar voice, one that they knew so well, and their eyes widened at the portrait. He gave a stern look to the youngest in their company, Merlin ducked back into Leon's shoulder instead, and the others stared at the portrait on the ward's wall, "Gaius!", the old physican nodded in both, greeting and affirmation, "Give it a look. I've been trying to get him to show me but alas, being stuck within this portrait limits my persausive abilities."

Arthur turned sharply, sitting up from his reclined position on the bed he'd been given, "Merlin. _Hand."_

He was reluctant, but handed over the aforementioned appendage, Arthur snarled angriliy, ordering Leon and Percival to retrieve some bandages for the wounds, and they bound his hand whilst portrait Gaius gave him a firm dressing down for hiding such a thing.

* * *

 _"Poppy, how do our guests fair?"_

 _The Matron looked up at the Headmasters voice, her eyes twinkling, peering into the Hospital Wing silently, not wanting to disturb the occupants at what was clearly a, personal, private moment. She smiled, something not many students thought she knew how to do, "It's truly amazing Albus. Truly. One would not believe just how powerful these men are if they could see them like this."_

 _Albus Dumbledore peered into the room with her, his eyes twinkling with something new within them, something old, but new. These men, Legends, the most powerful and mighty, were something to behold. They'd pushed the beds together, got a fire burning within the hearth, most probably the closest they were going to get to being back to their home in time, whispering among themselves as if more then half of them hadn't been stuck as statues, one sleeping in The Lake, and the other stuck within the body of a small eleven year old for the passed decade. The little boy, the strongest Warlock this world and the next had ever seen, was clearly held so dearly to them all, but none so much as the King of Legend. They rested together, the boys eyes shut, as the King whispered to his knights over his head, absently stroking the warlocks raven locks as he did._

 _Destiny and Legend had said they had been close, closer then brothers even, to halfs of the same coin, the same soul shared between two persons. What was written, despite how vague it was, explained their relationship very clearly._

 _But to see it with ones own eyes._

 _That was true magic._

 _"On the contrary, my dear", the Matron looked up at the Headmaster, and he winked at her gently, "I think it goes to show just how strong they truly are, to allow themselves to be so comfortable and vulnerable in each others presence. A bond that will withstand time unbroken."_

 _They stepped away, leaving them in peace for the evening, Poppy returning to her office and he to his. Neither knowing the chaos that was to unfold when they woke._

* * *

" _You_.", a sword was drawn in a flash, glistening in the morning light, and the students gasped as the tip just managed to brush against Umbridge's throat. The King was furious, his blue eyes blazing in a way that made them want to step away, but they couldn't, not after spotting the small eleven year old standing at his side, clutching at his pant leg. The Knights had fallen in behind him, their swords drawn in time with his, they'd all seen their friends hand the night before, and rage was not the only emotion empowering them right now, "You _dare_ blemish his skin with your lies. He is a child. You would do such a thing to a child."

"How dare you point that thing at me! Do you know who I am! I am Delores Jan-"

"Did I give the impression that I gave a damn?", Arthur was furious, this...this _witch_ had harmed his warlock. Sure, it would heal easily when they had Kilgharrah look it over, but the fact remained at her daring. Back in Camelot, for torturing a child, let alone one so close to his heart, she could be executed, "Did you, or did you not, carve those words into his hand?", she went red in the face and huffed indignantly, "I don't have to answer to the likes of you!", Gwaine gave a nasty snarl, stepping forward, thrusting his own sword in with his Kings, not as gently as the blonde had either, and he drew blood from her neck where the point broke the skin, "I would answer him sorcerer. He is the leniant option. Or would you rather face the wrath of the Dragonlord's kin?"

Hagrid gasped, a hand clapping over his mouth, eyes widening as he turned to look at the headmaster, they had the King fo Legends, his Knights, and _Merlin_ in their midst so why not a Dragonlord too. That was not something the school could likely take, the wrath of the dragon for the harm of their kin.

"You expect to go to battle with this likeness?"

Umbridge glared, "There is _no_ war, it is all a _lie_ , made up by-"

"We would not have been brought here if you were not at war.", the dark haired knight growled at her, Lancelot hand twitching towards the hilt of his sword (they'd sheathed them only moments ago), her audacity at insulting his friend was something he'd happily rid her of.

Arthur waived Gwaine back, "Very well, don't say we did not warn you, I would not want to be in your place when he gets here."

Hagrid stood quite suddenly, "A dra'on! Com'n 'ere! A real dra'on!", Merlin nodded shyly, ducking into Arthur's leg, it was becoming a bit more disconcerting that he was so much _smaller_ than everybody, "He's _so_ mad.", the older man, whose leg he clutched, gave him a soft cuff to the back of the head, "And rightfully so _Mer_ lin."

* * *

 _"MERLIN!"_

The little warlock gave a yelp, dropping the bread he'd been munching on, looking up to his King sheepishly. His blonde soul brother shook his head, motioning for him to go, and he hopped down from the chair at his side, scurried down the steps from the high table, through the aisles, and out the great doors to the hall. Students exchanged looks, the Knights standing slowly with their King, even the teachers appeared as curious as their pupils did, wanting to see this dragon and lord together for their own eyes.

The group made their way out of the Hall, and down the steps to the valley before them, and there he stood. A great, mighty Dragon, golden eyes glaring to the boy he had seated between his two front paws. Merlin mumbled something they couldn't hear from the distance, picking at the grass by his feet, and his ears grew an amber red at the admonishment the dragon uttered back, though whatever it be, was not so harsh, as the boy smiled up at the beast and responded in kind.

"You should know not to mess with things you do not understand, young Warlock."

"But Kilgharrah, I got the age-up process down to an art, the de-age process shouldn't be this bad!"

"You are thousands of years old Merlin.", he rumbled another chuckle, "And yet don't look a day closer to manhood."

"Oh sure, laugh it up, you're taller then everyone! It sucks being so short! Everyone can just pick you up and take you where they please! Blasted annoying!"

"Little ones should not use such language."

"I'm over a thousand years old! You even said it!"

"I believe, as they say, old enough to know better, and young enough to still do so?", Merlin crossed his arms petulantly. The bloody overgrown _lizard_ was finding this entire thing much too amusing, in his opinion.

"Yea, well,", the boy pouted at the sign he was not being given any sort of leway, "You're were already _ancient_.", the dragon huffed, amused, and trapped him under a paw, "Have you always been so cheeky, or has time made me grow fonder for you?"

"You _need_ me."

Hagrid looked as though he was going to faint from mere sight alone, the dragon could _talk_ , the beautiful beast stepped off the little Warlock, settling over him, paws once again on either side,"Please do not insult me as such, Half Giant," his tone was ancient, powerful, slightly admonishing, but peaceful, no danger meant, "I am more then those mindless breeds you all have now. How far they have strayed from the Great Dragons of my time. Noble, yes, but not in the ways they once were.", the boy piped up from below the Great Dragon, leaning against his right paw, "He's so modest, isn't he? _Noble_ my _arse_.", a rumbled chuckle from the beast, and he bent to press his snout to the boys temple in affection, they had a long history, some parts dark, some not, but they were kin forever, "Hush child, you have caused enough trouble, my name is Kilgharrah. It is a pleasure to meet you young Half Giant.", Hagrid gave a deep bow in greeting, stuttering out his own name, awed and amazed into silence at the mere sight of him.

Kilgharrah greeted Arthur in the same tone he used to greet Merlin, fond but exasperated, regal in the ways that ancient dragons could be. He bowed his mighty head towards the Headmaster, in both respect and silent greeting, anyone who could try and teach the young warlock has his respect. His eyes narrowed on the toad like figure, however, a growl emenating deep within his throat, the scales heating with the restrained fire he wished to spew at her, for _daring_ harm his kin.

Merlin stiffened, pressing a small hand to his paw, "Kilgharrah, please don't, old friend it is alright.", he yelped as he was scooped up, a claw caught on the back of his cloak, and pulled closer towards his companion, "Woah, set me down! Honestly! Overbearing Lizard!", Arthur snorted into his hand, trying to hide it with a fake cough, and failed, he silenced under the dragons harsh glare. Umbridge bristled at the nasty beast being allowed near the children and no one trying to detain it, " _You_. I should tear you apart for harming what is part of me. You dare use your barbaric tortures on my kin, Magic's Warlock, little witch.", Merlin squirmed out of his hold, scurrying out to stop him from exacting revenge on the poor people before them, despite her cruel actions, "No! No Kilgharrah! Leave them! It's not that bad!", the dragon snorted, urging him forward with a paw, "Very well, young warlock, but make no mistake that shall she come to harm you again I will not be so easily swayed.", and to Arthur, "Keep him out of trouble, young king."

Merlin snorted, grasping onto his King's trouser leg again, smiling innocently up at the dragon when he turned to peer down at him again, eyes narrowed, "Do not give me that look, Merlin, it does you no good.", he laughed at the warlocks pouting, opening his wings, and kicked himself off into the air above, "I shall return in a weeks time to ensure his safety."

She looked much too pleased with herself and Arthur snorted in the same fashion Merlin had moments ago, "Count your blessings my wife is not here, she is not so easily swayed as that dragon is with Merlin, Guinevere would have had your head for what you've done to our dearest friend.", she lost her smug look a moment later.

* * *

"He is not to be left alone", the King was taking measures into his own hands, "Not while that vile woman is within these walls.", the protection of their dear Warlock was to be of utmost importance. The Knights nodded as one, vowing to protect him at all costs, not let him out of their sight for even a moment. Arthur nodded in approval, gazing at the young boy sleeping soundly before the fire in the Headmasters office, Dumbledore was reading behind his desk, "I don't care if he says he needs to do something important, or needs to try some whoop-ti-doo new magic trick, and gods above keep him _away_ from the potions.", Merlin had told them, according to the old religion, he needed to keep up his guise of being a student here (despite he already knew more then they could teach him) as to not draw too much attention by those that attention was unwanted from.

Arthur had agreed instantly, the last thing he needed was this false Lord getting his vile hands on his warlock, there was no telling what that idiot would do.

Either one of them.

"Percival, he has classes in the morning, you will accompany him.", the tallest of the knights nodded, saluted, and retreated to his own sleeping mat. They had a long day ahead of them.

Classes weren't so bad, _History of Magic_ , was an interesting one. The ghostly professor was all too happy to have the legendary warlock and his knight escort in his classroom. Not to mention riding on Percival's shoulders between classes was something Merlin wasn't about to pass up, he was just so damn _tall._

Transfiguration was interesting, to say the least, it was where McGonagall was in her element but there was something about teaching the _Merlin_ and a _Knight_ that was somewhat distracting, and knowing just _who_ they were didn't help much either.

Merlin thought Potions was fun. He'd made one slight mention of the treatment he'd had at the beginning of the term and Percival had Snape apologizing on his knees. He'd never seen the dour man seem so terrified before, and neither had his classmates, it was entertaining for all of them. And though he wasn't allowed to try any for himself (seeing as his last experience with potions had him trapped in this small body) it had still been worth the visit.

Charms had been just as exciting as the other classes too, Flitwick had all sorts of questions, which he was too glad to answer.

It wasn't until the end of the day that he'd tried to sneak away, and his ever trusty Knight had snagged him up by the back of his cloak, dragging him back to Arthur on parade like a kitten taken up by its scruff (his glare at people who snickered at him wasnt as threatening as he'd hoped), and that scolding had been one to take them back in the ages.

Study Hall and Dinner were something to be seen too, watching King Arthur (of all people) helping Merlin (the greatest warlock to ever live) with his essays ( _'still have to do the school work Merlin, as the tutors have given it, no lazing about')_ because he still didn't know how to read all too well ( _'honestly, hundreds of years and you never thought to pick up a book Merlin?')_ was endearing to the staff as they watched on. They had their own section of a table blocked off, where the King and Warlock ate their dinner side by side, surrounded on all sides by their trusted knights.

And thus another day went on like any other.

Until the following, when an enraged shout interrupted breakfast, and a redfaced Arthur Pendragon stormed into the great hall without his Warlock friend at his side.

" _MERLIN! Where are you!"_

* * *

 **BOOM! Guess who has two thumbs and made it back to the Merlin fandom? **Points at self with thumbs** This girl! (that looked way cooler when I did it in person! Any way!...…...cue awkward silence here...…. Who doesn't like Arthur and Merlin bromantic relationships! And the knights being all cool with the fact that Merlin is stuck in the body of an eleven year old! Being all like 'eh he was already short' and going along with it! Kilgharrah being awesome as usual! Him and Merlin have a special relationship, lol! Umbridge is going to get hers.**

 **Great Dragon don't play.**

 **Anywhooooooooo….continue? Where's Merlin run off to? So many things are unfolding!**


	2. Chappy 2

**Guys! _Guys!_ You're all so AMAZINGGGGG! I love you all so much! The feedback and love from you guys made my day so much brighter!**

 **First and foremost of course:**

 **parimalik-YAASSSSSSSSSSS I am! Took me a bit to get back in with it! Been browsing through the fandom for a bit and it pulled me in! I hope this next installment meets expectations lol! I'm not honestly sure if I will, of course, I read through them to see where I had been going and such and I flinched at it! LOL! So for the near future consider this an official rewrite of those!**

 **Guest-Thank you so much! I haven't really, still sort of low on muses actually, and I unfortunately don't do slash fics. Though the liberty to read anything of mine as such is complete at your discretion and I will never say otherwise, but I don't explicitly write it...Sorry... :D**

 **kyuzi4869- Thank yooouuuuuuuuuu! That means to much to hear that, seriously, it sounds like im being a goof but im not! I actually think he was, in canon at least, taller if at least by an inch of two! But in my canon I made it the other way around lol, cause I can! :D As for Merlin not being able to read well, that's actually explained in this chappy here my friend, I don't wanna spoil anything, but its basically Arthur and Merlin being...Arthur and Merlin...I hope you like this chappy as you did the first one! Fingers crossed of course!**

 ** _AAAAAAAAANNNNN: So, I was looking over the outline I have for this thing and I was like O.O -_** _ **_(ツ)/ and laughed cause I was like 'What was I doing when I made this outline?' and still laughed at the sad excuse for humor it had in it. And I was cronking out to my Party Playlist too soooo. good vibes...**_

* * *

"He's an eleven year old child!", King Arthur was infuriated, at his knights for not keeping better track of the lanky child, at _himself_ for not watching over him personally, and at the _child_ warlock for sneaking away from them when their backs were turned for the moment they were. "How could he have bested Camelot's best!", Gwaine exchanged a look with Percival, the gentle giant looked put out that his magical friend was missing, he seemed to have been the silent chosen mouth piece too, so he turned back, "Um...Princess...He got away from _you_ too."

"Don't remind me!"

He knew this castle like the back of his hand, and even after all the years he hadn't inhabited it personally he liked to think he still knew it so well, but on the other hand there was the changes that had undoubtedly been made to it that he was not knowledgeable with. Merlin knew the ins-and-outs of the castle better then perhaps even he did (from his years as a servant) and the tunnels that could lead them anywhere.

"I should have hided him a long time ago! We wouldn't be in this trouble now if I had! Gods!", the knights exchanged looks again, still just as silent as before, it had not been the first time the king had threatened to belt the poor boy, and it would undoubtedly not be the last either, but this time seemed to be drawing closer to that line that was ever changing. Lancelot even winced for his friend, though part of him was loath to admit that on some part he _agreed_ with his sovereign, Merlin had a tendency to jump in front of trouble, whether it be openly or behind the scenes, the consequences be damned, and in more times then not it usually ended up with him coming back with some form of injury. He had little to no self preservation skills when he put his mind to something.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing their attention around, and she stood from her chair, "Perhaps, if you had a bit of assistance navigating, we can all search for him?", it was a plan if there ever was one, and Arthur nodded sharply, raising a hand for his knights to listen to her instructions, and they turned. She nodded once, motioning to fellows at her own table, two young men stood, identical in appearance, red hair just brushing their shoulders, and they grinned cheekily at her,"Mr's. Weasley will be of some assistance, I dare say, they know most of the grounds just as well as we do, some parts better.", they nodded in approval at their introduction, and stuck their hands out to the fabled knights.

"Fred-"

"And George-"

"Pleased to make-"

"Your acquaintance."

Gwaine snorted, and the others shook their heads, "I think I'm gonna like you two."

Search parties were formed immediately, seeing as morning meal was not going to continue on, and the groups went their owns ways, to report back to the main hall in two hours time.

Fred and George, with Gwaine, Leon, and Lancelot were to check the forbidden forest.

Harry, Elyan, and McGonagall the chamber of secrets.

Ron, Hermoine, and Percival headed towards the left wing.

Luna, Neville, and Arthur the right.

Everyone knew their assignments and were to send any sort of notification if they spotted hide or hair of the missing warlock.

* * *

One of the major cons, in his opinion, of being stuck in this body, was just how hard it was to navigate in environments that would have been much easier had he been as tall as his normal self (damn him and his curiousity) but years and years of following Arthur on his Hunting trips, Quests, and other various exploits built up muscle memory and ease when it came to jumping and diving under felled trees and large boulders.

 _A war was brewing._

Magic was on edge, something big was about to happen, something bad. He just knew it. They needed to begin preparing as soon as possible. There was colonys in this forest that could be of assistance should the need arise. He huffed as he pulled himself over another felled tree, grimacing at the mud that caked his hands and pants, another con of simply being in this here forest.

Merlin stopped for a breath, hoping it wasn't much farther, he needed to get back before his absence was noticed. He'd heard many things about the Centaur colony that had lived here, he'd even visited them once or twice years ago during his first round of stays at this magnificant school. The Colony elders, almost as old as he was, almost, were good for lengthy conversations. A wicked sense of humor too. Don't let them fool you.

"A small one wanders into our forest?", he turned at the voice, younger then any of the elders he knew, a dark brown centaur had come up behind him, lower half a deep chestnut color, front holves padding at the ground, "But you are no usual small one, are you?", it took a moment for his mind to click with a name, and his eyes brightened once he had it, " _Mikeros!"_ , the centaur laughed deeply, kneeling forward to greet him, taking his hand as they were customed to do with those they respected, and pressed it to his chest for a moment, "Emrys it has been some time."

They had met some time ago, when Mikeros had just left colthood, and joined the hunt. Fast friends, they shared many stories of their times and sights, and a sense of humor that would stop any one in their tracks. It was a bit _morbid,_ but, one doesn't live as long as he has without gaining one somewhere along the way. He smiled up at the great creature of old, letting him take hold of both hands, and swing him up onto his back, "I am to assume you need to speak with the elders?", he hugged his arms around the half man's shoulders, nodding softly, "Yes, I am afraid this is not a social visit."

He nodded, turning them in the direction of their camp, despite what many in the ministry thought (they were a bunch of jokers in his opinion anyway) centaurs were very advanced creatures for what land they possessed and what resources they could procure for themselves.

"Mars has been exceptionally bright for the last weeks past."

"I know, old friend, I am afraid that history is on the verge of repeating itself in the present."

"I am sure the elders will stand behind you should you have need of us."

Merlin nodded solumnly, "That's what I'm hopeful for too."

They rode for a bit, deeper into the forest until they came upon a village, some sneered in disgust at the sight of a human riding on the back of a creature as awesome as they were, but they were paid no mind to, their focus on the group of elders nearest the center fire. A gray palimino stood from his resting position at the sight of them, the others following suit, and they bowed in respect for him as they came to a halt.

"Lord Emrys, it is a pleasure to have you in our woods again."

He smiled at the elder centaur, bowing in turn, "The pleasure is mine Argernon.", the leader of the colony huffed in amusement at his bow, kicking at the ground softly, as he turned to greet the rest of the council, "Jasoros, Tyrophon, Amathythia, Ismusa, the pleasure is once again mine.", the other four bowed in turn with him, greeting him in kind as their leader had, "What brings you to our council great one?", Ismusa was the youngest on the council, but not any less then the others, the protection of her people came first and foremost (Argernon was proud of his only daughter) and he nodded at the need to get straight to business.

"I'm sure you felt it.", Merlin looked them each in the eye, respect given where respect was deserved, and they shifted slightly, exchanging looks, as he carried on, "The Old Religion, Magic itself, has called out. The time has come to us."

"The Once and Future King has returned to us?", Tyrophon, voice deep and smooth, rumbled softly into the silent forest around them. All movement stopped, the camp growing still and silent, all knew the prophecy and all knew what _his_ return meant, Merlin nodded, lips pursing together for a moment, "We felt a shift in the planes but had not been sure, if what you say is true, war is upon us."

Jasoros hoofed the ground again, kicking up dirt, as he turned to his companion, Amathythia met his gaze just as sharply, her fingers tightening around the shaft of the bow strung over her shoulders, "Emrys, something is coming, you felt as such too?", the Warlock nodded in affirmation. He had indeed noticed the shift in the planes himself, magic had shifted, in a way it hadn't in some time.

"Is it who we fear it may be?"

"I couldn't say at the moment, but one thing is for sure, whomever it may be is no friend of ours.", Merlin closed his eyes a moment, "They have not stepped foot on this earth for some time. Conquerer of death as they are. But it could be a number of a persons. I cannot name them just yet. Even still they are hidden from even me."

They shifted nervously, nodding in response the news they'd feared they'd have to hear, "Emrys, you have not come for social matters", Argernon stepped forward, his large form sillouetted by the bright flames of the fire behind him, "Ask us what you must."

He swallowed, "Argernon, my old friend, when the need arises, can your King trust that you will fight by his side?", the old centaur ducked, kneeling so they stood almost on same levels, and their eyes met for a moment and locked there, "Emrys, it will be our honor to fight alongside High King Arthur. Shall the time come. Just call. We shall come.", they braced arms, fingers gripping the forearm on both sides, and behind him the whoops and cries of agreement rang into the dark of the forests night.

* * *

"I feel as if it should be alarming at how well you seem to know your way around.", Leon didn't want to be the one to bring the lightheartedness around them down, but it had to be said, "Isn't this forest meant to be off limits to students?", though he doubted that they were still inhabited with as many bandits as they had been during their time, it was almost a sure thing that other beings now called this place home, hence the reason it was meant to be out of bounds for children.

One of the young men waved his concern away, with another mischeivious smile, "Nothings really off limits."

He seriously doubted that sentiment but let it go. They had other pressing matters to attend to. Up ahead, Gwaine held a hand up, sharply, his head turned away from them as he though he'd heard something. Lancelot fell in beside him, hand gripping the hilt of his sword ever tighter, Leon stood just behind the two twins brothers, their other priority, not including the one involving their young magic friend, was to keep the young men with them currantly just as safe.

"Did anyone hear that?", Gwaine looked around, just as sharply, and waved a hand towards the left.

"So, we did want to pick your minds a moment, your dear friend,", Fred turned to peer at Lancelot, "Mr Merlin himself, he wouldn't be friends with...magical creatures?...would he?"

The knight raised an eyebrow in question, "I am sure he would be, why?"

"Centaurs my good gents. Centaurs."

They exchanged looks again, this just kept getting more and more interesting, and they followed the boys finger where it pointed at something in the distance. Sure enough, there stood a group of three shadows, just far enough out of range that nothing else could be made out. Training kicking in at a moments notice, Lancelot took to the left, Gwaine to the right, and Leon stayed with the twins as they crept forward stealthily. As they drew nearer, they could make out the soft tones of a conversation being had, and the knight with them tensed in recognition of the voice.

Two different sets of eyes turned at the crack of the twig that George had stepped on, widening at first, and then narrowing, "My friend, I fear your disappearance has been noticed", rumbled the deep voice of a creature. The third spun around at the warning, eyes widening as the two Camelot Knights closed in on either side of him, taking an arm in grasp, Lancelot and Gwaine could be very frightening when angered, perhaps it was due to the fact that it was not something easy for one to accomplish.

"Merlin.", Leon stood up a tad straighter, keeping the twins just as close, his eyes hard as they bore into the warlocks, "Just the one we were hoping to see."

One of the centaurs chuckled, "Oh to be young again", he stepped back a pace, "We leave you in their capable hands Lord Emrys."

Gwaine stopped them before they could take their leave, a hand half raised, he did _not_ want to trek all the way back through the forest again, "Mates, would it be too much to ask..."

* * *

Arthur had been pacing the length of the step before the staff table since word had reached them that their query had been located, safe and sound, and they would return shortly. Classes had been dismissed for the day due to the search (it had taken longer then they'd like to admit to find their warlock friend), and the students had rejoiced as they ambled away to do what children do when not worrying about classes and school work, some to the field outside, others to the library, and common rooms, they dispersed with a happiness as any child would have at such joyful news.

The Great Hall had been turned into a study hall, as it did during the school day between meals, and some students took up benches to study their notes and play quiet games. The teachers that remained; McGonagall, Dumbledore, to name a couple, watched the king as he paced back and forth muttering to himself under his breath.

If anything, the great warlock was indeed in for a good dressing down, at _least_.

There was a gallop of hooves on stone and the corner revealed their asteemed visiters. A quartet of Centaurs cantered into the great hall, down the main aisle, towards the king. Arthur came to a stand still, hands folding behind his back, straightening up regally. The students that remained in the hall gasped at the sight of the magnificent creatures.

Dumbledore stood, raising a hand in greeting to the head of the pack, "Argernon, it is not often you come to the castle.", the leader of the centaur colony bowed lowly to allow his passengers to disembark safely, and turned to bow to the king respectfully, "Indeed Albus.", and, "My King, to see you with mine own eyes, it is an honor."

His companions knelt in the same fashion, first allowing their passengers to dismount, and then in greeting and in respect.

Argernon smiled, "We return what is yours High King.", Merlin shuffled under Leon's grip on his shoulder, trying to smile innocently, waving goodbye to his centaur friends as they departed. He shuffled towards his king, as he urged him forward with a finger, and yelped when a hand made sharp contact with the back of his head, " _Mer_ lin?"

"Yes...Sire.", he winced at how meek his voice sounded, what was happening here?, he's the great and powerful Emrys for gods sake! (and he cowed under the stern glare from his king and brother)

"What was the one, _one_ , thing I said was not negotiable?"

Another wince and he ducked his head, scuffing his boots against the stone flooring, a pale hand snatched his chin up forcing him to look back into those blazing blue eyes, "Umm...notoditchtheknights."

"Slower. Speak clearly."

Merlin felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment at the audience they held, it was bad enough that all the Knights were there to witness, but the teachers and students made it all that much worse.

"Not to ditch the Knights."

"And _what_ did you go ahead and _do_ anyway?", his grip on his chin was hard, firm, but not painful and he swallowed, "I...I guess...I _did_?"

"Question or statement?"

"Statement...Sire.", his chin was released but he didn't dare look away now, not when he was crossing his arms as he was, the fire still burning just as hotly in his blue eyes, "Good Merlin, so you know what you've done", perhaps he was treating him a bit like he was younger then he actually was, but it was hard not to, for when in all appearances, he was just as young as he looked to be, "So give me one good reason why I _shouldn't_ turn you over and give you a tanning!"

The warlock's eyes widened slightly, he took a step back in turn, ready to try and bolt despite the wall of strong and agile knights behind him, "No, no Arthur, not again!" (though it went ignored by both parties in question-Gwaine leaned over to Pervical and inquired _'Again?'_ ). McGonagall pressed a hand to her mouth at the scene playing out before them. Though such punishments hadnt been used at the school for some time, where they came from, it was perfectly reasonable for certain offences. Just thinking about King Arthur doing such a thing to Powerful Merlin was...unthinkable.

But then they didn't seem to know them as much as they had originally thought they had.

"I was...I was gathering allies. War is coming. We needed allies."

Arthur seemed to accept the answer, but the tongue lashing that still followed, that even had a few of the quiet students at the tables blushing as if they'd been caught breaking orders themselves. Merlin had looked all the picture of thoroughly chastised and muttered an apology and _'it wont happen again, sire'._

And then they'd turned, the King's arm thrown over his shoulders, and walked towards an empty place next to one of the hearths burning bright and warm. Shyly, a dark haired girl shuffled over, tapping a knight on the shoulder. Elyan halted the conversation he'd been having to turn to the girl, a smile on his lips, seeking her inquiry.

"Why does he read to him?", she pointed to where their king was murmuring the words from a book to their warlock, "Does he not know how to read?"

Elyan smiled at her question, shaking his head, "He does. It's not common for us though, Merlin grew up in a small farming village, most of them don't know much in that regard.", he peered over at his King and Warlock, "Merlin's mother taught him to read and write, and our Physician Gaius took over when he came to Camelot, he lets Arthur read to him though because he enjoys it.", she blushed and gave a soft thank you, and Elyan smiled again at her, chuckling at her blush, "Personally though, between us, we think its just so they have an excuse to spend time together again without admitting that they like spending time together.", she seemed satisfied and scurried away again, Elyan shook his head as he quickly spotted his brother in arms, Gwaine, with his head bent down with those trickster sort of twins that he'd gone into that forest with earlier that day.

Nudging Leon, he motioned at them, "Something tells me that whatever they are whispering about is nothing good."

* * *

 **So like, who doesn't want our beloved Gwaine and Weasley Twins teaming up! Like. YAAASSSSS. BEWARE WORLD! Arthur being all bromantic and stuff like staaahhppppp and not taking Merlins half cocked crazy shit anymore. Can I just. Merlin does have that tendency guys. Sure hes well planned and stuff but come on. Self preservation has to kick in some time, destiny be damned, come on. Anyway... Centaurs are awesome! We'll see more of them down the line cause Argernon is gonna have a bigger part to play. Merlin sneaking off to gather allies in the Forbidden Forest, he's going to have to be extra careful now that he's been caught in the act. Ummmm. Magic has shifted? Mars is burning bright? Who is this big bad on their way? Besides Voldy-shorts and Umbitch for obvi!**


End file.
